Shuffle
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: Drabbles from my mind. Done to songs. Rated for language and suggestive themes.


_**Author's Note:**Well ya'll, I felt like writing another Kurt and Puck one shot. Then I got this crazy idea to do the whole ipod shuffle thing. Then I realized, my ipod is broken. So I put on my Musical Tunes! playlist and it starting spurting out random songs from musicals. I will admit that the last song that came up (the song after Gaston) was Defying Gravity. How ironic is that? :)_

_**Song List:** For Good from Wicked, Seasons of Love from RENT, Skid Row from Little Shop of Horrors, Popular from Wicked, Purple Summer from Spring Awakening, Without Love from Hairspray, Left Behind from Spring Awakening, Totally Fucked from Spring Awakening, Good Morning Baltimore from Hairspray, Gaston from Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Song Number One- For Good (4:25)

Noah smiled over at his boyfriend. They had come out to the school today. Kurt had told him that people would stare and question but he didn't care. He knew that Kurt had made him a much better person. He didn't know what it was about the small soprano, but he made Noah want to be a better person.

"Babe? Are you still awake?" He whispered into the darkness, hoping against hope that his lover would still be up.

"Yup. What's up, Noah?" He mumbled into the darkness.

"Nothing much. Just wanted you to know that I love you and that I'll never leave you." He leaned over and placed a small kiss on the kicker's temple.

The other boy turned to see brown eyes sparkling in the dark. "You make me want to be a better person, Noah Puckerman."

* * *

Song Number Two- Seasons of Love (2:50)

Kurt let the tears fall as they lowered the casket into the freshly dug earth. He should never have let him go. He knew it would be dangerous. He knew something would happen. But, the look on his fiance's face had given in.

He remembered watching as the plane took off with the ex-football player and flew towards Afghanistan. He let a terribly loud sob escape his throat as the flag was handed over to him and as Mercedes laid a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't supposed to happen like this and yet, in an instant it was gone.

* * *

Song Number Three-Skid Row (4:16)

Puck awoke and hit the sleeping form next to him. He grunted as a slight whimper came form the small lump. "Get up, Hummel. There's no time for your shit today."

Kurt peeked out from under the blankets sporting his slightly blackened eye and cut up lip. "I'm never drinking again. Hold me to that, Noah."

Puck smiled and pulled the the small boy over towards him. "Hey, it's not the drinking that's the problem. It's the location. Downtown."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I hate Downtown. It's like the backwash from Lima. Puck, we're going to get out of here right?"

A yell and bottle smashing was heard through the thin walls of the one room apartment before Puck answered. "Of course we will."

* * *

Song Number Four-Popular (3:45)

Puck studied his newest challenge in the mirror. Kurt Hummel wanted to be popular. The sophomore had come to the junior seeking help in the popularity department. Not wanting to be rude, he simply agreed with the flamboyant teen that it was definitely needed.

"First, drop the superior attitude. All popular kids are mysterious and an enigma. It's weird, but you have to be distant to be popular."

"That's makes no sense, Noah." Kurt huffed and dropped into a nearby chair.

Puck smirked at the dramatic response. Sighing, he walked over and pulled the boy up from the chair. Call him a pessimist, but this kid had a long way to go.

* * *

Song Number Five-Purple Summer (3:17)

A slight pressure against his head made him look up. The tears had begun to fall a long time ago. The razor blade had long since been embedded in his skin. After the break down, Noah Puckerman had nowhere to turn.

"Why, Noah? You have such beautiful skin, why do you insist on ruining it?" Kurt asked. It was his own small way of caring and Puck recognised it.

"No one cares. I'm alone. I'm just like that Colin kid in second period. I hate everyone and everything." He looked up at his Savior. "Thanks for trying though, Kurt."

* * *

Song Number Six-Without Love (3:39)

Kurt took one more glance in his mirror before sighing and spraying more hairspray. Noah would be here any second. It was their monthly movie night and Kurt wanted to look good. If wasn't that him and Noah were dating, but they seemed to be at least fooling around. They had made out tons of times and Kurt had a feeling that tonight would be no different except in the fact that it would be more memorable.

The door bell broke his ponderings and he ran to get it. Opening the door, he was met with the muscular football player and a rose. "Instead of movies, how about dinner in front of the entire town?"

Kurt squealed and launched himself into Noah's arms. "Of course!"

* * *

Song Number Seven-Left Behind (4:18)

Noah gazed out his window. It had been years since graduation. Years since he had heard that wonderful voice. Years since those soft lips had captured his. It had been years since the flat line on the hospital's monitor. He sighed and rolled over and stared at the picture of him and his lover that stood proudly on his bedside table. He didn't know how it had happened. It had been so sudden. Just like his mom. All he had left was his sister and the remaining Glee kids. They had all rallied together on the day on his funeral. He knew that the boy would have loved it. He had wanted to get everyone together one last time. Everyone had objected. It seems like he had gotten what he wanted, except he wasn't there to see it. Noah felt the tears leak out as he remembered the peaceful expression on his boyfriend's dying face.

Kurt Hummel was dead and yet he was so full of life.

* * *

Song Number Eight-Totally Fucked (3:18)

"I don't know what happened! It just... popped up!"

"You better fix this, Noah! You were just staring over at Hummel and suddenly it showed up!"

"Santana, could you just shut the hell up? Please? This is personal! I don't need anyone else over hearing you!"

"Shut up!? I'll scream it for the entire Glee Club to hear! How would you like that!" She jumped up onto her chair and cupped her hands around her mouth and began yelling. "HEY EVERYBODY! GUESS WHAT? NOAH WAS STARING AT KURT AND GOT A BONER!"

All eyes landed on the half back. "I'm so fucked."

* * *

Song Number Nine-Good Morning Baltimore (3:49)

Kurt heard his alarm blaring and slightly stretched. He bumped into his husband who was cuddled up next to him and smiled. It was nice to wake up and fell protected. He relished in the feeling until his knight in shining armor began to stir.

"You woke me up. Good going." The muscular chest vibrated with each movement of the vocal chords.

"Sorry, sweetie. Do I have to pay for it?" Kurt asked deepening his voice, trying to make it husky and seductive.

A laugh filled the room. "Nope. Not this time." That was all that was said before the bedroom door flew open to reveal their adopted little boy.

"Good morning, Family!"

* * *

Song Number Ten-Gaston (3:40)

Puck sat sulking at the bar. Quinn had once again turned down his offer to help with the kid. All he wanted was to be there for the small bundle of pain.

"One appletini please." He turned when he saw Kurt Hummel sit down next to him.

"What do want, Hummel? Now's not really a good time." He slurred out at the faggot next to him.

"Not a good time? When are you not in a good mood? You're THE Noah Puckerman. The envy of every teen boy in town! Come on, you're the best!"

"...You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Hummel..."

A smirk was now etched onto that blemish free face. "My what a guy that, Noah."


End file.
